tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mew Duels Mew Mew
Mew Duels Mew Mew is a just for fun fan series which will be done later on. It's a crossover between Tokyo Mew Mew and Yu-Gi-Oh and includes the canon characters from Tokyo Mew Mew! Story by Princess Mew. Story The story takes place in the original timeline but instead of the regular stuff, the Mews attend Mew Duel Academy and become Mew Mew Duelists! Even more so, the academy is a place for all Mew Mews to attend and home their dueling skills! Characters Mew Mews Deijī Yama * Alias: Mew Milkshake * Name Means: Daisy Mountain * Gender: Female * Age: 17 * DNA: Wild Horse * Weapon: Milkshake Baton * Attack: Ribbon Milkshake Pass! * Deck Type: Horse Themed Kōmori Dorobō * Alias: Mew Lemonade * Name Means: Bat Thief * Gender: Female * Age: 14 * DNA: Mariana Fruit Bat * Weapon: Lemonade Needle * Attack: Ribbon Lemonade Sewing! * Deck Type: Bat Themed Mizu Shima * Alias: Mew Melon * Name Means: Water Island * Gender: Female * Age: 15 * DNA: Galápagos fur seal * Weapon: Melon Wand * Attack: Ribbon Melon Bubbles! * Deck Type: Seal Themed Supotto Sheru * Alias: Mew Grape * Name Means: Spot Shell * Gender: Female * Age: 19 * DNA: Spotted Turtle * Weapon: Grape Castanets * Attack: Ribbon Grape Bomb! * Deck Type: Turtle Themed Peinto Kyanbasu * Alias: Mew Dango * Name Means: Paint Canvas * Gender: Female * Age: 18 * DNA: Lesser Chameleon * Weapon: Dango Spear * Attack: Ribbon Dango High Dive! * Deck Type: Chameleon Themed Aka Kumo * Alias: Mew Pepper * Name Means: Red Spider * Gender: Female * Age: 15 * DNA: Reddish Parachute Spider * Weapon: Pepper Ribbon * Attack: Ribbon Pepper Twirl! * Deck Type: Spider Themed Cyniclons Kōjō * Name Means: Plant * Gender: Male * Age: Looks 19 * Weapon: Rose Dagger * Deck Type: Plant Themed Karasu * Name Means: Raven * Gender: Male * Age: Looks 16 * Weapon: Raven Claw Kunai * Deck Type: Raven Themed Ninjin * Name Means: Carrot * Gender: Female * Age: Looks 15 * Weapon: Carrot Sword * Deck Type: Carrot Themed Yokoi * Name Means: Yokai * Gender: Male * Age: Looks 13 * Weapon: Yokai Spell Book (Witchcraft or rather Yokaicraft) * Deck Type: Yokai Themed Major Characters Hoshi Shima * Name Means: Star Island * Gender: Female * Age: 25 * Deck Type: Star Themed * Owner of Mew Duels Project Doragon Shima * Name Means: Dragon Island * Gender: Male * Age: 20 * Deck Type: Dragon Themed * Mizu's older brother and Hoshi's younger brother Supporting Characters Yuki Yama * Name Means: Snow Mountain * Gender: Male * Age: 18 * Deck Type: Snow Themed * A friends of the Mews. He helps out sometimes Canon Characters * Ryou Shirogane * Keiichiro Akasaka * Ichigo Momomiya * Minto Aizawa * Lettuce Midorikawa * Pudding Fong * Zakuro Fujiwara * Berry Shirayuki * Ringo Akai Items * Power Pendant ** The Mews use to transform. * Mew Aqua ** Special purifying water. Mew Weapons * Milkshake Baton ** Milkshake's weapon. * Lemonade Needle ** Lemonade's weapon. * Melon Wand ** Melon's weapon. * Grape Castanets ** Grape's weapon. * Dango Spear ** Dango's weapon. * Pepper Ribbon ** Pepper's weapon. Aliens Weapons * Rose Dagger ** Kōjō's weapon. * Raven Claw Kunai ** Karasu's weapon. * Carrot Sword ** Ninjin's weapon. * Yokai Spell Bell ** Yokoi's weapon. Duel Decks They are cards which are used to duel with by the Mews and Cyniclons. Each card is different and are usually in their own deck which is themed after something such as plants, animals, elements etc. Duel Deck Types List * Horse Themed - Deijī * Bat Themed - Kōmori * Seal Themed - Mizu * Turtle Themed - Supotto * Chameleon Themed - Peinto * Spider Themed - Aka * Plant Themed - Kōjō * Raven Themed - Karasu * Carrot Themed - Ninjin * Yokai Themed - Yokoi * Star Themed - Hoshi * Dragon Themed - Doragon * Cat Themed - Ichigo/Zoey * Bird Themed - Minto/Corina * Manatee Themed - Lettuce/Bridget * Monkey Themed - Pudding/Kikki * Wolf Themed - Zakuro/Renée * Rabbit Themed - Berry * Penguin Themed - Ringo * Sweet Themed - Keiichiro/Wesley * Science Themed - Ryou/Elliot * Mythology Themed - Quiche/Dren * Toy Themed - Tart/Tarb * Wind Themed - Pie/Sardon * Snow Themed - Yuki Locations Mew Duel Academy The main setting of the story. Every Mew attends this academy. Even scientists work at the academy. Trivia * Still in progress. * Same as Solar System Mew Mew. Will be worked on later. Category:Mew Duels Mew Mew Category:Series Category:Stories Category:Spin-Offs Category:Princess Mew Category:AUs